


Dos disparos

by Flamingori



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: :c, Drabble, M/M, dolorcito bueno para el cora, una cosita breve y triste, ¿lo siento?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Se oyeron dos disparos esa noche.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dos disparos

Se oyeron dos disparos esa noche.

Y después vinieron las sirenas de policía y ambulancias, y las voces de los agentes, y los gritos de los vecinos al interesarse por lo que ocurría en aquel apartamento.

Toda la calle pudo oír los gritos de la discusión, pero sólo las paredes del dormitorio supieron del ruido tan característico que hacían los corazones al romperse.

Rafe sabía que Sam iba a irse, no podía permitirlo; y Sam sabía que, si quería irse, debía acabar con Rafe.

Mientras que Rafe sentía aquella despedida como una traición, para Sam era una promesa de libertad: el tesoro pirata sería suyo, del apellido Drake, no Adler (aunque más de una vez bromearon con la idea del matrimonio).

Rafe había cerrado los ojos un momento, necesitaba calmarse después de una discusión agotadora, llevaban horas intercambiando gritos y acusaciones tan o más crueles, y siempre le había dolido especialmente enfadarse con Sam, que aprovechó esta pausa para encañonarle con el pequeño revólver que escondía en su mesilla. No le sorprendió que Rafe respondiera con el mismo gesto, verle armado era algo casi natural.

A lo largo de su vida, dentro y fuera de la cárcel, Sam se había ganado muchas —muchísimas— malas miradas que juraban querer matarle, pero nunca había visto tanto odio en unos ojos que, incluso ahora, eran capaces de robarle el aliento.

–Te quiero, Rafe, pero tengo que irme.

–Y yo no dejaré que te vayas.

Se oyeron dos disparos esa noche. Uno mató al amor, el otro dio vida al odio; y los dos dieron en el blanco.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también está publicada en el foro de Mundo Yaoi (forumfree.it), y forma parte de su 29º Reto Literario para Halloween, ¡no dudéis en echar un ojo, encontraréis personitas geniales ~!


End file.
